


Crush

by nhasablog



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Nick’s lips twitched upward. “I’ll tell you this, though. He must’ve really liked you, because he got flustered as soon as we mentioned it.”(Or, Nick reveals something interesting about Bram.)





	Crush

“Did I tell you that Garrett and I had been suspecting Bram was into someone for ages?”

Simon glanced up, the glittering raindrops on the window catching his attention first before he moved his gaze to Nick. “What?”

“Bram. He was totally crushing on you so hard that we noticed. Or well, not that it was on  _you_ , I guess. But it was obvious that he was thinking of someone.”

Simon straightened. “It was?”

“Uh huh.”

So. Simon and Bram. Totally an item. Very much in love and open about it to. But Simon hadn’t told his boyfriend that he’d found him cute before, though he of course assured him that he found him very attractive now. Maybe Bram was keeping certain things to himself as well.

“What if it wasn’t on me, though?” Simon asked, crossing his arms. The mere thought made him feel too many complex things to properly make them out.

“I mean, he could, but why would he go to you so easily then?”

“We had been talking for months. Maybe he was just distracted by Jacques.”

“Nah, dude, I’m telling you. It had been going on for ages. Way before you started talking. Maybe it stopped when he started talking to, well, you in disguise, but he was definitely into you at one point. Evidently.”

Simon couldn’t help it. He needed to pry.

Setting his homework aside, he turned his body fully toward Nick. Maybe a study session with just the two of them hadn’t been such a bad idea. “Can you… elaborate?”

Nick raised an eyebrow. “Uh, I could. But he never said a thing about you.”

“That’s a given, but- did he say  _anything_ about this crush of his?”

“You know Bram. He’s pretty shy about these things. Garrett and I had to threaten to tickle him to tears before he confessed to liking someone, though he refused to tell us who it was.” Nick ran a hand over his hair. “At that point I already had my eye on Abby and was kind of scared that they’d return the favor if I went overboard with him, so I didn’t push too much.”

“Yeah, yeah, totally understandable.”

Nick’s lips twitched upward. “I’ll tell you this, though. He must’ve really liked you, because he got flustered as soon as we mentioned it.”

If Simon wasn’t loyal he might’ve kissed Nick right there and then.

* * *

 

“So Nick told me something interesting yesterday.”

“Oh, yeah?” Bram looked away from the laptop screen, a random youtube video still playing on it. “What did he say?”

“It was about you.”

“Uh oh, do I wanna know?”

“I mean,  _I_  was happy to find this out.”

“Ah, so I  _really_ don’t wanna know then?” He shook his head, paused the video and said, “No, I need to do damage control. Garrett had something to do with it too, didn’t he?”

“Indirectly.”

“Dammit.”

“It’s not bad.”

“You’re grinning. Of course it’s bad.”

Simon reached out to touch his cheek, laughing now. “Don’t be dramatic. How much blackmail material do those two have on you?”

“Too much.”

“Come on. It’s not that bad.”

Bram placed his own hand over Simon’s. “Just get it over with, Si.”

“He just told me he suspected you had a crush on me before we even started talking, only that they didn’t know it was on me.”

“Oh.” It was hard to detect a blush on Bram’s face due to obvious reasons, but Simon knew his signs. Averted eyes. Sucking in his lower lip. A small smile threatening to take over. All present, in that moment.

“So it’s true?” Simon couldn’t smile bigger than he already was.

“Can you blame me? I’ve had a crush on you forever. When I started talking to Jacques I kept hoping it was somehow you.”

“Aw, Bram.”

“ _Stop_.” He burrowed his face in Simon’s neck. “I’m just being honest.”

“Apparently Nick and Garrett had to threaten to tickle you for you to admit it.” Simon played with the short hairs on his neck. “Are you really that ticklish that they could do that?”

Bram groaned, but didn’t budge. “You know I am.”

“I do, but I just wanted to hear you admit it.” He wrapped an arm around him. “Are you going to come out now?”

“No.”

“Come on,” he sang. “If you do I’ll tell you something embarrassing about me. Or at least something I’m embarrassed to say.”

“It better be good,” Bram said, finally emerging. “I’m waiting.”

“It’s just that,” Simon started, licking his lips. “I thought you were cute before the whole Blue thing. I had for a long time.”

“Is that so?” Bram grinned, his own timidness forgotten. “I can tell why you were embarrassed to tell me. Your face is flushing.”

“Shut up,” Simon said, but he couldn’t help his smile. “Now we’re even. And I can do this.” He dug his fingers into Bram’s armpit, making his whole body spasm before he succumbed to giggles.

“Wait!” he cried. “No, no, not fair!”

“So fair. They were too scared to tickle you, but I have no qualms about getting you to admit you like me.”

“I like you!” Bram tried to roll away, but Simon had stuck his other arm beneath him and was holding him in place. “I like you, I prohomise!”

“Hmm,  _how_ much do you like me?”

“A lot!”

“Be more specific.”

“To the moon and- no, Simon, please!”

Simon’s other hand was on Bram’s lower back, scribbling as if its life depended on it. Despite the fact that Bram’s weight on it was already making it go numb.

He had to admit it was harder to both tickle and hold someone in place with one hand, but Bram was doing a poor job of escaping in general, so Simon was able to get a few more tickles in while his boyfriend laughed his head off.

“I can see why they would threaten to tickle you,” Simon said. “I’m sure you’d spill every single secret if I asked you to.”

“Don’t be mean!”

“Me? Mean? Now you take that back!”

Bram nearly kneed the laptop across the room then, and Simon was forced to back off or deal with the cost of a new one, which quite frankly didn’t sound too appealing.

“You’re cute,” he said, watching Bram catch his breath; all laughter lines and twinkling eyes. “Past Simon agrees with me.”

“Past Bram thought you were the coolest. Present Bram knows he can wreck you with just a few pokes.”

“Hey now, you don’t want to get revenge  _now_.”

“And why not?”

“Because- well, you know, the laptop.”

“I can move it.”

“Bram, come on.”

“You’re going down, Spier.”

“Would you really do this to your old crush?”

“Absolutely.”

Somehow Simon blamed Nick for it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com).


End file.
